Heaven is a Place on Earth
by six96
Summary: The homosexual angel, Boxer, and his brother Socks are sent down to Daten City from Heaven and meet Panty and Stocking. That was two weeks ago. Now friends, the four fallen angels embark on misadventures and antics. *This is my take on the genderbended versions of Panty and Stocking. This is on going and will be updated weekly.
1. Horny Joke

"Well, the first time I met Jesus Christ, I walked up to him, grabbed his stupid beard, looked him right in the eyes and said 'You. Are. A. Taintwaffle.' He calls the saints and then they drag me off and throw me in the fourth ring of hell. And I'm sitting there for 4 months with no one, but a group of fucking pedos for company…" said Socks.

"Hey," interrupted Panty, "Any of them try to get in your pants?"

Socks answered, "Oh totally. Yeah, they were all over me; watching me sleep, visible erections that they made no attempt to cover up, and they jerked each other off when I was near. But I don't blame them; I was hot for a 14 year old."

Boxer, Socks, Panty, Stocking, and Brief were sitting at their lunch table. Having a series of "intelligent" conversations. It's been two weeks since Boxer and Socks arrived from Heaven, the brothers and sisters have been getting along relatively well. Why were they exiled from above? The brothers never committed any sins or crimes against Heaven, maybe except the name calling. It was because Boxer, the oldest one with blonde hair, a red t-shirt (which he wore tightly), and skinny jeans, was a homosexual.

"My dad won't accept for who I am. I can't help it that I am not the son he wanted. Socks was the only one who was truly the only family I had." He once told Panty after she walked in on him and two "friends" one night.

The reason why Socks, his Goth suit-wearing brother, is down there with him is a mystery. Not even Boxer knows.

Snap back to the present. Stocking looked across from them and saw the Demon Sisters at their usual table. Seated across from each other. Stocking had a funny idea and turned to Boxer, who was having a corn dog downing contest with Panty.

"Hey Boxer. Go over to the Demon sisters' table and jack off Kneesocks' horn like it's a dick." Dared Stocking.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Questioned Boxer.

"Because it would be funny." Said Stocking.

Panty cut in, "Yeah! Do it fa…" She stopped herself from calling him "that word".

Boxer looked at Brief, "Rock, how much will give me if I do this?"

"W-Why do I have to give you something?"

"Because you're rich and because you're sitting at our table and we're not charging you for it." Stocking answered back.

"Fine, how about…$20?" Offered Brief.

"That's good, but Boxer has to make eye contact with her the entire time." Socks said.

"Alright. I'll do it." Boxer said getting up.

The gay angel walked casually from their table to the Demon sisters'. He walked past Scanty and stopped at Kneesocks. She looked up at him in confusion. Before she would ask what the hell he wanted, Boxer gently grasped her horn by its base and began moving his hand upwards and then downwards. He then bent down to her level since she was sitting down and looked her in eyes with a straight face not uttering a word.

Meanwhile at the angel's table Socks, Stocking, and Panty were all laughing up a shit storm. Socks and Stocking had their heads up laughing loudly toward the ceiling and Panty had her head down at the table laughing just as hard with her one of her hands curled into a fist and pounding on the table. Brief had his forearm over his mouth and was softly laughing.

Kneesocks was shocked by this. She shot out of her seat and stood up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" She screamed swatting his hand away.

Boxer recoiled rubbing the hand she swatted. Scanty stood up too.

"HOW DARE YOU! ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER HORN!" She screamed at him.

Boxer ignored Scanty's bizarre statement and faked a hurt look.

"Aw, was that not good for you? I was only trying to make you feel good."

He turned around and made his way back to his table. They couldn't hurt him. After all fighting during school hours is one of their rules. On the way back he passed the football team captain. Boxer gave his ass a firm squeeze. When the jock turned around, Boxer simply pointed at a girl who was nearby. When he sat back down he held his hand out towards Brief.

"My pay please, Mr. Rock." He requested. Brief gave him the twenty dollars. Boxer pocketed it immediately. The bell rang. The brothers and the sisters parted ways.

"I'll meet you after school at the Prickly Pecker." Said Boxer to Panty. "It's 'anything goes' night."

Panty acknowledged, "Angel sandwiches tonight, Bitches!"

"Angel sandwiches?" questioned Socks.

"Oh yes. It's when a man, usually bisexual, is placed between me and Pan…"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! TOO MUCH DETAILS!"


	2. Legwear Ghost Hunt Part 1

It was 5:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday. All four of the fallen angels were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Or at least the Anarchy sisters were. Boxer seated himself on one of the arm rests with each of his legs on one side. Socks was seated the same way on the other arm rest. Normally they all would be up and about, but See-Through had an ignition problem and couldn't start right. So basically, they were under house arrest. They could walk, but as Boxer insisted "walking is hard." Brief was outside with See-Through's hood popped open and making an attempt to fix the car. Chuck was next to him giving him tools if he needed any.

Bored of just watching, Chuck hopped on the engine and began jabbing it with a screwdriver. Before Brief could tell him to stop, **KAZAP! **Chuck was struck by lighting and fell of the engine and onto the ground. See-Through's hood closed and the car started.

"Guess all it needed was a jump start." Brief said to Chuck, who was twitching on the ground. Brief than saw a piece of paper in the green dog-thing's mouth. He picked it up and read it. _Avenue _it just said. Brief took it inside to show the angels. When he got inside, he broke the silence.

"H-hey guys, I think we may have a ghost problem." He announced. Boxer was the first one to take notice.

"Whatcha got there Rock?" He asked.

"I think it's the clue you always get when a ghost appears." Brief answered.

"Bring it here Geekboy." Commanded Panty.

Brief hurried over and gave the slip of paper to Panty. "Avenue" she read, "Well, that's just fucking cryptic."

The two Goth angels gave it a look and both shrugged their shoulders in unison. After two minutes of silence Socks finally spoke up. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I don't feel like doing shit." Panty answered.

"No. I'm too busy mastering the Zen of not giving a fuck." Boxer responded.

Socks looked at Stocking, who simply looked back at him than went back to eating her ice cream. Socks than turned to Brief, "Boy of the Geek," he said dramatically, "fetch the wheel of drafting."

"Where is…"

"My closet down the hall."

Brief left the room. Thirty second later he came back dragging a wheel. The wheel was divided into four quadrants. Each section had one of the four angel's pictures. The rules were simple, spin the wheel two times and whoever it lands on has to go kill the ghost. If it lands on the same angel, than it is spun again.

"Spin that shit!" Shouted Socks.

Brief spun the wheel and it made three rotations before landing on Socks' picture. He got up and spun the wheel a second time and it made eight revolutions before landing on Stocking's section. "Re-spin!" She demanded.

"C'mon Stocking! We'll get it over with quickly. The ghost is probably a big push over." Socks begged.

Stocking refused by ignoring him.

Socks eyed her ice cream. "We'll stop for Superman ice cream on the way back."

His female counterpart's head shot towards him. "Wait really?"

"Sure why not? Let's just go."

"What if the store is closed?"

"Then we'll break in and steal the whole tub." Stocking got up hearing upon hearing this.

"Why are so easily manipulated by the promise of Superman ice cream?" Asked Panty.

"Because it tastes like getting punched into orbit…in a really sweet way." Stocking said to her sister and taking the slip of paper with the clue on it.

"Awesome. Hey Brief! Is the car fixed?" Asked Socks.

"Yes it is." Said Brief.

"Alright. Let us be off Stocking." He said jokingly.

The two Goths made their way out of the room and out to See-Through. "You're driving." Said Stocking getting in shotgun.

Socks got in the driver's seat as Stocking threw him the key. He put it in the ignition and the car started. He put it in drive and accelerated towards the city. "SQUADALA! We are off!" he shouted.

Back inside the church Boxer took the seat where Stocking previously was. Brief leaned against the sofa. "So P-Panty…"

"Shut the fuck up Geekboy." Boxer and Panty said in unison.

Socks and Stocking just entered the city when Stocking asked, "So…where the fuck are we going?"

Socks stopped the car at a red light and looked at her. "I don't know to an Avenue of some sort." He said looking at the paper slip.

"Socks, there's like fifty different Avenues in the city, which one do we go to?"

"Fuck it. Let's just check all of them." He said as he started to drive toward the first one.

"I'm getting ice cream after this. I'm getting Superman ice cream after this." Stocking kept telling herself.

One disappointing two hour search later, Stocking sat in the passenger seat with her arms folded and scowling at Socks. "Well genius what the fuck do we do now!?" She screamed at him.

"Hey! Do not yell at me! We can still find the ghost. It's just going to be a little bit of a pain in the ass…"

"Oh so driving around for two hours isn't a pain in the ass!? Fuck the ghost! Let's go back! It probably is only worth one Heaven coin. It isn't worth it!"

"MY BROTHER IS WORTH IT!" Socks screamed at her. Stocking recoiled back from him after hearing this. Leaning up against the passenger door.

"What?" She asked.

"My brother is worth it." Socks repeated, "Stocking why do you think I am down here."

"…I don't…Socks…What did…"

"I'm not down here because it's fun! I'm here for my brother! All his life he has been a target just because of something he couldn't help. There wasn't a day up there when our father wouldn't come home and smack him around and call him a 'faggot' or a 'sorry excuse for a son'. Well that 'faggot' is my brother and I'm doing what our bastard father never had the balls to do, I'm loving him. I'm down here for him and once we get back up there I'll tell father that being gay doesn't stop Boxer from being an angel. I want to help him. But I can't do that if you're not with me." Socks finished on the verge of tears.

Stocking looked at him mouth agape. He wasn't a fallen angel. He could've left for Heaven anytime he wanted, but he refused. His brother is his reason for living. She leaned in towards him and embraced him in a hug. Socks returned the embrace. "I'll help you." She whispered to him, "Now," she broke the hug, "about the ghost."

Socks nodded. "We need to find the breach operator. Usually a ghost is let from their world to the Earth through a portal. Someone or something usually operates it." Stocking thought about it a little.

"Remember the Demon Sisters from school? It's them." She told him.

"So we just have to find them. Any idea where they live?" He asked.

"Geekboy said they were the mayor's daughters. Maybe they live in city hall."

"Great. Where is that?" Socks asked. Stocking pointed to the skyscraper that was a few blocks away.

"Oh." Socks said, "Sticks out like a fucking boner. How have I not noticed it?"

"For a straight guy, you do think about dicks a lot. Anything you want to tell me?" Stocking teased.

"…Shut up…Let's just go."

To Be Continued.


	3. Legwear Ghost Hunt Part 2

Brief had gone home 15 minutes after Socks and Stocking left. Boxer and Panty took the liberty of inviting their "friends" over from their respective night clubs of choice. The two blonde angels were now on their hands and knees on Panty's bed side by side and completely stripped of all their clothing. Their respective "friends" fucked them from behind. Panty started up on conversation out of sheer boredom.

"How come your bro was so eager to leave with Stocking, Boxer?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe he just what's to get back to Heaven as soon as possible." He answered.

"Why the fuck is he even here. He seems like he's a pretty good egg."

"Good question. I always thought he was down here because he always such a bitch to Jesus."

Panty thought for a second. "Naw, I don't think the "lord and savior" would be that much of a butt hurt cry baby."

Boxer shrugged. "Whatever the reason, I'm happy he's here with me. He's such a good…HEY!"

Boxer looked back to the two gay men in back of him. "What's going on back there? You boys act like I've never done double before. Move in a little more."

The men did as they were told. "Hng...Ok move out a tiny bit…that's better. I'm sorry, were you saying something Panty?"

"No you were…anyway, what if Socks and Stocking had a thing for each other and they started fucking?" She said.

"I'd be ok with that," Boxer replied, "and if they tie the knot then that means…"

"You'd be my bro." Panty finished, "Wow, now I actually hope they screw. It would be awesome to have you as a…" Before Panty would finish one of her men walked in front of her, his crotch facing her face.

"NO! FUCK OFF! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH MY FRIEND! WAIT IN BACK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" She shouted at him. She turned her head back to Boxer, "Nerve of some fuckers." She said to him.

"Tell me about it." He said.

Meanwhile Socks and Stocking were crawling through the air vents of City Hall. How they got there? Well, there was a security guard in front of the door and it was the same one that Socks met in the park earlier that day when trying to hand catch the koi in the pound in the center of the park. Socks didn't feel like putting up with him also the Demon Sisters probably have security cameras all over the entrance hall, so after looking around the skyscraper they found a vent leading inside. Socks was crawling in front of her for obvious reasons.

"You still up for the ice cream store after this?" He looked back at her and saw she was obviously exhausted from the heated vents.

"We're still going even after what I said?" She asked.

"Of course, I promised right?"

A minute of silence before Socks spoke again. "I'm going to get Sherberman. Are you going to get Sherberman?"

"What?" Stocking asked.

"Sherberman. It's Sherbet and Superman mixed." Socks answered.

"…I have never heard that one."

"Oh it's great, you'll love it." Socks reassured. Suddenly he came to a stop and Stocking bumped into his behind.

"What the fu-"

"SHH!" Hissed Socks.

He looked down through the grate below him and saw a queen sized bed, black blanket, black pillows, black everything. _This must be there room _he thought. He heard the door open and in walked Scanty and Kneesocks. The two Goth angels removed their legwear, Stocking's transformed into her katanas and Sock's turned into sais.

"Ok. On the count of three, I'm going to push this grater aside and we're going to ambush them." Socks whispered to Stocking. "The main question is how are we going to get them to talk?"

Stocking smirked. "Oh I can be very persuasive." She said giggling softly.

One Successful Ambush Later…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GHOST YOU RED CUNTESS!?" Stocking screamed holding her swords against Scanty's neck. Across the room Socks had Kneesocks in a similar position with his weapons against her neck.

Scanty laughed at her and spat in her face. Stocking wiped it off and smacked her to the floor with the hilt of her sword. She then put her foot on the downed demon's chest and pointed a sword towards her forehead.

"Where. Is. The. Ghost?" She asked again.

"Foolish angel." Scanty laughed, "You really think I would tell you? You can unleash your anger upon me if you wish. But that won't get you answers now will it? Not that you'll ever get them."

Stocking flipped her sword over and began bashing Scanty's face with the hilt again. This time repeatedly. Scanty laughing the entire minute of it. "My master is an expert in bondage. You really think I can't take a beating?" She taunted.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room Socks was also having no luck with Kneesocks. He asked nicely, gave her death threats, and tried intimidating her. Nothing. He suddenly had an idea. _They want us to lose our cool and kill them both. What if we just killed one…_

"Alright Scanty," he called out gaining said demons attention, who was pinned under Stocking.

"If you won't tell us maybe Kneesocks will." He turned to Kneesocks. "Miss. Kneesocks, where is the ghost?" He asked as if he was acting in a play.

Kneesocks only laughed in response and shook her head. Socks than lifted up his foot and slammed it down on one of Kneesocks. Taken by surprise, she let out an open mouthed scream. Socks took the opportunity to quickly reach in her mouth and grab her tongue and pulled as far as it would go. He then quickly reached into his pants pocket with his free hand and pulled out a bottle of Holy Water and unscrewed the cap. He wrapped his arm around Kneesocks' head so she couldn't move and dangled the open bottle over her exposed tongue.

"Hey. No wonder you can't tell us. Your tongue is too dry. Let me wet it for you." He said evilly. He poured a drop on her tongue. It landed with a hissing noise as it burned into the organ. Kneesocks let out a loud scream. Socks looked back at Scanty.

"You can tell us Scanty, or you can live without your sister. We'll give up on the ghost and go home, but will it really all be worth it for you?" Socks said.

"I'll never tell you!" Scanty yelled.

"Hear that Kneesocks?" Socks poured a fair amount of Holy Water onto the demon's tongue. It hissed as it landed producing steam this time. Kneesocks was beginning to tear up from the massive amount of pain as she let out another shriek, louder this time. Scanty just laid there, pinned on the ground also growing teary from watching her sister suffer and being able to do nothing about it. Socks let go of her tongue and grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them and forcing her mouth open. He then pushed his hand forward, forcing Kneesocks' head upwards. He dangled the bottle over her open mouth.

"Last chance Scanty. Where is the ghost?" Socks asked for a final time.

Scanty broke down. "THE POWER PLANT!" She cried sobbing. "THE POWER PLANT YOU MONSTER! NOW LET HER GO!"

"Was that so hard." Socks said releasing Kneesocks.

Stocking was satisfied with the answer and got off Scanty, who immediately ran for Kneesocks.

"To the power plant then." Said Socks. "And thank you Scanty. I will see you Monday at school."

With that the angels exited out of the vent and crawled out towards where they came in. Scanty sat with her legs crossed on the floor cradling Kneesocks in her arms. Kneesocks put both her hands on her older sister's face. "Sister…" she whispered.

"Shhh." Scanty quietly whispered stroking the younger demon's face. "They will pay." She muttered. "They will pay."

Socks and Stocking were back outside and made their way to See-Through. As they got in Stocking asked "That was fucking brutal, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Came to me naturally. I did it all the time with Jesus, but with wine. Recovering alcoholic my asshole." Socks answered.

Stocking laughed a little at this before another question came to mind. "They said the ghost was at the power plant. What did that have to do with 'Avenue'?"

Socks thought for a little bit before Stocking spoke before him. "Oh fuck me, 'Electric Avenue' because of the power plant...How the fuck were we suppose to figure that out? Who writes these hints?"

Up in Heaven...

"Whose the taintwaffle now Socks?" Laughed the Lord and Savior.

To Be Concluded…


	4. Legwear Ghost Hunt Part 3

Socks and Stocking arrived at the power plant of Daten City after a five minute drive in See-Through. They exited the car, Stocking through the passenger seat and Socks through the driver's seat, and walked up to the door of the main entrance. It was locked.

"Got this." Socks said as he withdrew one of his sais and jammed it into the lock. He twisted it left, then right, and then left again before finally pulling it out. He then kicked the door open.

"Alright. Let's kill this fucker. After you." Socks said, gesturing Stocking to enter the building. She thanked him as she walked by him and entered the power plant. Socks shut the door behind them. They through a dark hallway until they game to an open space. Stocking guessed it was the main room.

"I'm going to find the power switch. Check over there." Stocking told Socks pointing to the other end of the room. Socks went the direction she instructed.

Eventually, Stocking found an open door on near the corner of the main room. She entered and found the power switch behind a pile of wooden boxes; she had made short work of with her swords. She pushed the switch up and the lights came on. Some were out so the room was only dimly lit. It was only then when she heard Socks raise his voice from the massive dim room.

"Stocking, please turn the lights off…please…" she heard.

She did so and inched towards the door in the darkness. Socks walked through the door way and slowly shut the door behind him. Stocking went back to the light switch and turned the power on so she could see him. When she saw him, he had a look of utter shock and terror on his face, which was paler than usual.

"What?" She asked him, "Did the ghost scare you?" She teased. She put her hand on the door and began to open it. Socks immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. No. Stop it." Socks muttered to her. She rolled her eyes and threw open the door. Standing in the dim room was the ghost. It had a slender human like shape to it and swayed around whenever it walked. Stocking gave Socks a funny look, but he just stood in the far corner of the smaller room they were in, shaking his head slowly.

"**You are too late angels. This city's power is mine." **The ghost monotoned.

Stocking rolled her eyes and walked toward the ghost with both of her swords withdrawn.

"Look skinny jeans, me and my friend here kind of want to go get ice cream. So please, if you will, lie down, and prepare your anus because this katana is going so far up in there." Stocking somewhat calmly requested.

"**Very well, you forced my hand. Get ready to feel the thousand volts of ThunderTwat." **The ghost replied.

"_Don't ask him about his name! Don't ask him about his name!" _Socks frantically thought.

"ThunderTwat? What kind of a name for a ghost is…" Before Stocking could finish, a slit appeared vertically on the ghost's torso. It than slowly began to open. When stopped opening it quickly grew to half the size of a hot air balloon. The ghost's arms and legs grew into tendrils with sharp barbs at each end. What could now best be described as a flying womanhood with two tendrils on each side rose above Stocking.

"**Here's the Twat…"** The tendrils than became surrounded by an aura of electricity, "**…and here's the Thunder." **The ghost finished.

Stocking's pupils dilated as he looked up at the monstrosity. "Wow…that's mortifying…" She choked out.

The ghost raised an electrified tendril and before it could slam it down on her, Socks threw one of his sais at it. The ghost moaned in pain.

"RUN!" Socks screamed. Stocking did as she was told and ran under the ghost as it tended to its injured limb. She was followed by Socks.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GHOST IS THIS!?" Stocking screamed.

"ONE OUT OF A NIGHTMARE!" Socks yelled back.

They kept running until they hid in a janitor's closet. They barricaded the door and sat far away from it.

"How do we fight something like that?" Stocking asked.

"Whoa. One thing at a time, first we need to muster up the courage to even go up to that thing." Socks said.

"What? It's just a pussy."

"Don't act like you weren't scared, you screaming the whole time we ran." Socks replied.

Stocking ignored his remark despite how true it was. "How about we go for the tentacles? If we cut them off maybe the ghost will lose its electrical powers." She suggested.

"Ok…close quartered combat with that monstrosity…I guess we have no choice. What if this doesn't work?" Socks asked.

"Then let the fuck loose on it. Stab it anywhere you can."

Stocking got up and started removing the barricade. Socks joined her in doing so. "Ok," he said, "so we're going for the tentacles and hoping we don't get violated and/or raped and if that fails than go ape shit?"

"Pretty much…"

"…What if it has a period?"

Stocking cringed. "We stab ourselves and ascend to purgatory." Truly hard to tell if she was serious.

"Alright. Lord God protect us." Socks muttered as they got the door open.

They ran out of the closet and confronted ThunderTwat in the same room as before. The ghost made a gurgled battle cry before flying towards the two Goths. Two tendrils shot out toward Stocking, she deflected both of them with Stripes I and II. Socks leaped up and yanked out the sai that was embedded in the tendril that nearly smashed Stocking right before getting hit in the back by an oncoming tentacle. He flew into a generator on the other side of the room. He got back up and tried to stab an attacking tendril, but when it touched his hand, he received a huge shock from it. Socks realized that they weren't doing any damage to it. Not when it still had its electric power.

Meanwhile, Stocking was still fighting off the two tentacles. She somehow managed to pin one to the ground with her sword and started stabbing it rapidly with the other one. She then heard Socks cry out to her. When she looked back to him, one of the limbs grabbed her and lifted her up. It then started zapping hear with massive amounts of electricity. Being herself, she couldn't help but get aroused from the sensation.

Socks saw that she had dropped her katanas when she was lifted up. He sheathed his sais and pick up both her katanas and positioned them like scissors. He leaped high and snipped off the tentacle holding Stocking. ThunderTwat screamed in pain. Socks grabbed her hand and the two began running back to the closet with the ghost in pursuit. They lost him in the darkness of the hallway.

When they were back inside the closet, Socks handed Stocking her swords back.

"We can't hurt him. Not when he still has all that energy. By the way, were…you enjoying that?" Socks asked.

"Enjoying what?" Stocking asked casually.

"Being shocked to death."

"Well I guess an explanation is in order. I have a thing for electricity, you know?"

"No. I don't know." Socks said.

"I actually assumed that you had a kink for it too. After all you're so much like me." Stocking said.

"No. I'm not an electricity guy. I'm kind of into firing and burning. Pour hot wax on me and I will cum in my pants right there." Stocking giggled at bit at this.

"You do know. Same thing with me and electricity. It just gets me wet." Socks gasped at this.

"What?" Stocking asked, "I'm sorry is that a too bizarre for you, pyrophillic?"

"No Stocking, that's it, wet. If we can get ThunderTwat wet somehow, he'll short out and he'll be vulnerable." Socks said.

Stocking gave him a half puzzled and half scared look. "You mean we have to make ThunderTwat-"

"No! God no! Wet as in getting water on him." Socks clarified.

"Where are going to get water in a power plant?" Stocking asked.

Socks sighed, "You're not going to like that part."

"Why?"

"Stocking I need you to do me a huge solid. Go back out to ThunderTwat; let him electrocute the fuck out of you and cum really hard in his tentacle."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" She screamed.

"Your…juices will short him out. Than we can attack him."

"SOCKS! THAT IS SO FUCKED UP!"

"It's that or we can have him chase us for 10 miles back to Brief's pool." Said Socks.

"Geekboy has a pool?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah…he's rich haven't you ever been to his house?"

"No…"

Socks responded, "No offense to you Stocking, but you need to connect with your friend more."

"Oh fuck off Socks."

"So are you doing this or what?" Socks asked for the last time.

"I have no choice. Do I?"

"Hey on the bright side, you do get your kinks on. So that's good, right?"

"Fuck you Socks, Fuck you." She said.

They walked out of the closet and back into the main room. "HEY THUNDERTWAT! GET YOUR BLUEWAFFLE FACE OUT HERE!" Socks yelled.

…

"YOU"RE DOING GREAT STOCKING! YOU'RE DOING GREAT!" Socks yelled at her as he fought off three of the tendrils. Stocking was again suspended in air by a single tentacle zapping the shit out of her. She moaned and moved in the ghost's grasp. When she finally came, her juices did in fact short out ThunderTwat's power. The tentacle dropped Stocking and the giant womanhood began to morph back into the more human like form.

"**You're efforts are in vain angels. No matter how much ghost you slay. Another one will always take its place. You're God has abandoned you. You are noth-"** ThunderTwat was cut short when Socks stabbed him in the head. The ghost exploded and in its place, were five Heaven coins, which the angels immediately picked up.

The two Goths made their way back to See-Through.

"Hey Socks, I've got to admit. This whole fuck fest was actually kind of fun…We make a great team. I'm happy I meet you, I'm happy you're down here." Stocking said to him.

"Same here. Now, how's about some ice cream?"

"I'd like that." Said Stocking as they drove off towards the ice cream store.


	5. Valentine's Day Special

The four angels were at Brief's house using his pool. Socks and Stocking were in inner tubes holding their Sherberman ice creams. Panty sat on the side of the pool with both feet in the water while Boxer sat on the pool stairs with his lower body submerged. Brief was sitting straight up in a lounge chair he had moved close to the pool. All were in their swimwear.

"This is your house? Why didn't you tell us you were loaded, Geekboy?" Panty asked.

"Y-you never asked me…" Brief said nervously.

"Truthfully, I always thought you lived in a shack or trailer." Stocking said.

"I don't. My grandfather founded the Rock Foundation and we inherited it when he died."

"You know something Geekboy, everyone at school knew you were rich, you be getting laid almost as much as me. Fuck, I think even the football team captain would suck you off." Panty said.

"NO! You stay the fuck away from him he's mine." Boxer shouted upon hearing "football team captain".

"Boxer, he's straight. You have no chance with him. And I think that putting a Valentine's Day card that says 'I have an unquenchable hunger for your asshole' in his locker kind off comes off as you being a stalker." Socks said after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Valentine's Day is the day of love and I was showing my love for him." Boxer responded.

"The feeling isn't mutual. He's dating the lead cheerleader. I witnessed him feeling her up in the hallway today." Stocking cut in.

"Sucks for him, I clearly can see that those air sacks that she calls breasts are clearly fake. She is fooling him, but not me. Also Panty, if I catch you with him, I will fucking shoot his dick off. If I can't have him than you can't."

"That's fucked up Boxer." Panty answered.

"Aren't we all?" Stocking said to no one in particular.

"So," Brief said, rocking back and forth, "what are you guys doing for Valentine's Day?"

Boxer was the first to answer. "Me and father Garterbelt are going down town to the gay bar. I'm gonna try to keep him out of the back room because I think Darf still works there. The shit he does in that back room…"

Socks' answer was only slightly less unnerving. "I going to have a movie night. I'm watching Menstruation Castration."

"Is that some sort of Indie movie?" Brief asked.

"I guess. It's about a girl whose period blood is acid. And she seduces men and burns their balls off with her period acid blood."

"Where the fuck do you get your movies?" Panty asked.

"Fucked up movies made by fucked up people for fucked up people .com…" Socks responded.

"Forget I asked."

"I wasn't going to do anything. Can I watch it with you?" Stocking asked Socks.

"Sure, why not?" Socks said.

"Guess I'm at the church alone tonight." said Panty.

"Why?" asked Boxer.

"Normally I would go out and fuck some guys, but since Valentine's Day all about the 'love' part of fucking. So if I want to fuck, I have to do the bullshit that is a dinner date. I don't have time for that."

"Yeah, it's called making love for reason Panty." Socks said.

"I know, I love doing it."

Socks was about to say something else to Panty, but Stocking grabbed his shoulder. She gave her a look that said 'don't start with her, it's like talking to a brick wall'. Try not to educate someone who doesn't believe in love about love.

"I gotta shit. Be back out soon." Panty got out of the pool and walked into Brief's house.

"Ignore her." Socking said to the brothers after she left. "She's just pissed because Valentine's Day isn't for her."

"Who would've thought the girl who gets laid daily is alone today." Boxer said.

"I actually met St. Valentine on one occasion in Heaven." Stocking changed the subject, sick of talking about her sister.

"Really? When?" Socks inquired.

"Um…I was eight?...yes, I was eight in Elementary school. I was at the crosswalk on my way home and he was there too. He walked me across the street and was really nice about it. Then he asked me if I wanted a sugar cookie for the road, I said no because we was a little weird." Told Stocking.

"Best Saint ever; St. Elmo. St. Elmo is my shit." Socks said.

"You've never even met him." Said Boxer.

"You've never met Elton John, but you still beat off to his picture." Socks reminded him.

"That was a phase."

They then heard a car honk. "That's father Garterbelt." Boxer said. "I'll see you guys later."

The gay angel got out of the pool and dried himself and put his shirt on. He then made his way to the car. The two Goth angels still remained in the pool. Panty then came out of the house after her trip to the bathroom with a picture in her hand.

"Geekboy! You're friends with Bill Nye the Science Guy?" Panty shouted while holding up the framed picture of Brief standing next to Nye. She found it hanging on the hall one her way back to the pool.

"Panty, please put that back. It's from a charity event." Brief politely asked her.

After that, the three angels went back to the church. Panty went upstairs to her room. Down on the first floor, Socks and Stocking could hear the sounds of pornos playing from her room while Socks started the Menstruation Castration.

Half way through the movie Stocks broke the silence.

"Hey Stocking?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

She shrugged, "Maybe."


	6. Cthulhu Rising Part 1

"So, how did last night at the bar go?" Panty asked Boxer.

All the angels with the exception of Socks, were all seated on the couch.

"It was good for me." Boxer answered. "But, I got the sweet end of the deal there compared to father Garterbelt."

"Why's that?" asked Stocking.

"Well, father got drunk after five Martinis and saw it fit to go in the backroom. And guessed whose shift it was?"

"Darf?" Panty said instantly without thinking.

"Darf." Boxer confirmed. "After 30 minutes, I decided to go check on them. So I walk back there and I see father Garterbelt lying face down, ass bleeding, and facing upwards. Darf of course fled the scene, like he always does. I then have to take 30 more minutes to sober up and drive us back here. He's still upstairs, recovering from his mangled asshole."

"Fuck. What does Darf do back there?" asked Panty.

"I don't want to talk about it." Boxer answered quietly.

After a few seconds, they heard Garterbelt yelling from upstairs. "BOXER! COME HERE AND TEND TO MY ASSHOLE! PREPARE THE OINTMENT!" he yelled.

Panty looked at him wide eyed. "I am so fucking happy not to be you." She said to Boxer.

"Rub it in. Please." Boxer monotoned and headed upstairs, "COMING FATHER!" he called up.

When he disappeared upstairs, Socks walked in the room. He was carrying a cardboard box.

"Hey, check out what I found in front of our door." He said.

Stocking tilted her head to the side. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's package that was supposed to go to the Daemon Sisters. It has City Hall's address on it. I think the mailman made a mistake." He explained.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Let's open that shit up and see what they got." Panty suggested.

"Wait. Shouldn't we be good citizens and give them their mail back? It is illegal to open other people's mail." Socks said in a fake nervous voice.

Panty gave him an unamused look. "That sounds gayer than your brother."

"I heard that!" Boxer shouted from upstairs.

"HA! I'm just kidding. Let's open this fucker." Socks said.

Socks put the box on the table and cut it vertically with his sock sai. The flaps came loose and he pushed them aside. Inside the box was packing popcorn. He dug through it until he found a phallus shaped objected. Its base was red and its top was black.

Stocking raised an eyebrow. "A dildo?"

"No." said Socks, "This is a firework, a firework made in Hell."

"Why would they only order one?" Stocking asked.

"Maybe they are expensive. This must be the kind of fireworks Satan uses to blow up cities."

Boxer came down the stairs and noticed the phallus shaped item in his brother's hand and then the box. "That is not mine. I ordered a butt plug."

"It's a firework, Boxer, we got in the mail by mistake." Socks said.

"Let's launch it. It will be so badass." Panty said.

Socks thought for a second. "Yes. Let's."

When it got dark out, the four angels went outside. Socks went back inside to get a lighter. When he came back out he saw Panty duct taping Chuck to the firework.

"Why are you taping Chuck to the firework?" Asked Socks.

"It's cool. He agreed to it." Panty answered. She then turned her head to Chuck and whispered in his ear, "Remember, if you die 1000 virgin zipper dogs await you in Heaven."

"CHUUuuuuuck." The green dog moaned dreamily.

Socks took the firework, with Chuck now taped on, and set it up on a flat patch of grass. Panty than snatched the lighter from him.

"I want to set it off." She said.

Socks rolled his eyes, "Fine."

He then walked over the Boxer and Stocking, who were keeping their distance from the massive firework. Panty lit the rocket and began running to the others. She tripped on her own foot on the way to them. They all pointed and laughed loudly at her.

"Fuck you guys." She said getting up and turning around fast. Just in time to see the firework blast off. It shot up into the sky with Chuck screaming and watering from his eyes. Just when they thought it was going to blow, it didn't. It just kept flying upwards. It suddenly disappeared.

"I can't see it." Boxer said looking upwards.

"I think…it left the atmosphere…it's in space." Socks said.

"Well, that suc-" Before Stocking could finish her sentence a massive explosion went off well above the Earth. The firework went off creating a black and red explosion, bigger and louder than Earth made fireworks. All the angels were in awe by it.

Meanwhile up in space. The rocket exploded. The aftershock was so massive that it hit a star. The star didn't explode, it moved. The force of the explosion had pushed the star a fair amount of distance to the side. When it stopped moving, it began to glow bright blue, as did four other stars in its proximity. Ray of lights began to connect them, like a constellation. When all the stars were connected, the rays formed a Pentagram. The angels also saw the shape.

"That's fucking cool!" Panty screamed pointing at the Pentagram.

Socks than noticed an object falling from the sky, "HOLY SHIT! METEOR! RUN!"

The angels scattered, taking cover from the falling object. In the fray, Stocking bumped into Panty. They both looked up and noticed the object coming right to them. Stocking screamed and embraced Panty, the blonde sister did the same to her. They both closed their eyes tightly and prepared for impact. Then they heard a small boom in front of them. They opened their eyes and saw that Chuck landed right in front of them.

"Oh. There he is." Boxer said walking towards them and out of his hiding place behind a tree. He then looked at the Anarchy sisters. "What are you two doing?"

They quickly let each other go. "Nothing." They both said in unison.

Socks walked over and picked up the mangled and burnt Chuck. "Well, let's head inside."

Boxer agreed, "Oh yeah, we should get some sleep. Panty you have to get up early. You have that check-up for your Yeast infection."

"YOU SHIT-EATER! YOU SAID YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" She screamed at him.

Boxer faked a hurt look, "Ok. Fine. If you don't want me to drive you, you could walk. Your license is suspended. Remember?"

"I fucking had the right of way at that intersection." She defended.

"You were clearly drunk and meant to hit him." Stocking reminded.

"Please. I would hit Geekboy if I was sober."

"You're lucky he only had a few bruised ribs, otherwise your angel license would've been revoked." Socks said.

The angels went to bed later on. They were oblivious to the evil they had just unleashed on the world. The stars were lined and they glowed brightly.

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, water began to bubble and the Earth slowly shook. The ancient city of R'lyeh rose up from the deep. In it, its most fearsome deity awoke; the dark lord Cthulhu. The dark one has returned to eradicate humanity and claim the planet for his own.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Author's note: Cthulhu and R'yleh are creations of HP Lovecraft. _


	7. Cthulhu Rising Part 2

Boxer was in the kitchen making waffles when Panty came in through the front door and into the living room. The two Goth angels were seated on the couch. Panty walked over to them and sat down in between them. The doorbell rang.

"Nose goes!" Socks yelled and put his finger on his nose, Stocking followed his action. Panty was the last one.

"Fine." She said and went to the door. When she opened it, she was immediately greeted by a 19 year old boy.

"Panty Anarchy?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" she responded. She looked closer at him, "Wait, I know you. We banged behind the tilt-a-whirl at the carnival last Saturday. How's it going? Back for more?" she said seductively.

"No." he said, "I'm just dropping off our son. It's your week with him."

A small blonde boy came out from behind him. "Hi Mommy." He said innocently.

Panty stared down at him in absolute shock, than screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Panty shot up in her bed with a gasp. Then a sigh of relief upon figuring it out it was only a dream.

"FUCK!" she screamed after looking under her covers and finding out that she pissed the bed.

Boxer was in the laundry room putting his sheets in the washing machine. He had the dream about Darf again. Panty came in and he looked at what she was carrying.

"Your sheets?" he asked her.

Panty nodded in response.

"Was it the dream about the kid again?"

She nodded again. Socks came into the laundry room and guess what he had with him.

"Those your sheets?" his brother asked him.

Socks nodded.

"Was it the dream about the cum-crazed grandma again?"

Socks nodded once more.

Finally, Stocking showed up with her sheets.

"Was it the dream about gumdrop Harry again?" Boxer asked.

Stocking of course nodded.

The angels sat down to eat breakfast later. They ate in silence. The bad dreams were becoming more frequent. Ever since they shot that firework 7 days ago, they have been having nightmares. Though it sounds silly, it was like something was causing them.

Stocking broke the silence, "What's up with all these nightmares?"

"I don't know, Stocking, but sooner or later they'll go away. At least I hope they do because we are burning way too much money on laundry detergent." Boxer said.

"Nightmares that happen more and get worse don't go away Boxer." Socks said.

"I'll agree to that. The dreams are getting worse. Gumdrop Harry was wearing a thong this time and was lactating from his man tits." Stocking said, bringing up her legs to her chair and holding them to her chest. She shuttered in fear at the image.

"The kid was a boy this time." Panty said referring to her "son" from her dream.

"What's so bad about that? At least you don't have a man chasing you around and threatening to sodomize you with scissors." Boxer said.

"It's usually a girl. Plus, if I accidently get pregnant, I would want a girl. If I knew it was a boy, expect some of your hangers to be missing." Panty said.

Socks said, "I fucking love how we all have fucked up dreams about grotesque freaks trying to rape us, but Panty, the most fucked up one here, gets a unwanted child."

"Ha. Ha." Panty mocked laughed, "Choke on cum."

Garterbelt waddled into the room, still recovering from his anus wounds. "Morning Father Garterbelt." Boxer said to him.

"Morning angels, y'all look like shit. The dreams again?" Garterbelt asked.

"Yeah." They all answered.

Garterbelt sighed, "They must natural. If it was the work of a ghost we would've gotten word from above." He said referring to the taboo hints. "Oh right, y'all are needed at the docks. A dozen bodies were discovered last night."

"Why? We're not detectives." Socks said.

"You are now. I'm sending you because one of the bodies had a marking on the forehead. Must've been a ghost attack that slipped under our noses."

"You just said that if it was a ghost we would've gotten a hint." Stocking said.

Garterbelt shrugged, "Lord works in mysterious ways." Then he left the room.

Socks turned to his brother and Panty, "You two go."

Panty looked at him in annoyance, "Why the fuck?"

"We got the last one." Socks said remembering ThunderTwat.

"Can't Stocking come with us?" Panty said attempting to drag her sister in.

"Fuck you! I came on a ghost!" Stocking yelled back and refused to leave her seat.

Panty rolled her eyes and Boxer shrugged his shoulders as they both got up. "Fine. But we're taking Geekboy."

"Brief isn't available, he's still recovering at his house because a certain cock fondler, I won't give any names, hit him with a car while driving home drunk from a sex raving party." Socks said.

"Well, we might need him." Boxer said. "Father said that there's some sort of marking on a body. If there's anyone who knows about the paranormal markings than it's Rock."

Socks thought for a second, "You're right. We do need Brief. I guess it's finally time to use it."

"Use what?" Boxer asked.

"Well when you and Stocking were busy dragging Panty, all in her drunken rage, out of See-Through to her room. I tended to Brief as he was bleeding out on the street. While doing so, I took the liberty of taking some of his blood, his DNA in other words." Socks explained.

"Why?" Panty asked.

"So I could replicate him."

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU CLONE ROCK? AND HOW?" Boxer asked loudly.

"I kind of used black magic don't tell anyone when we get back into Heaven I could get into a lot of trouble for that. And Why? Because if Brief dies, we have another one."

"Seems legit. So, where is this clone?" Panty asked.

"It's been in the basement living off Sour Patch Kids for about the last 24 hours. It should be ready to go, I'll go get it." Socks walked to the basement door and opened it. "BRA! WE'RE READY FOR YOU!" he called down.

"Bra?" The three other angels questioned.

Socks backed away from the door when he heard footsteps coming up. Within seconds a girl stood in the door way of the basement. Her orange hair over her eyes and headphones on her head. She wore the same green jacket as Brief did, but instead of wearing pants, she wore a green skirt that stretched down just above her knees. The boots she wore concealed her calves. If you must know, her cup size is the same as Panty's.

"HOLY FUCK!" The three angels exclaimed.

"May I present Bra?" Socks said smiling, "Say hi to everyone Bra."

The clone waved nervously at them. They waved just as slowly back still in shock.

"Why is the clone a girl?" Stocking asked as everyone stopped waving.

"Oh. I…uh…messed something up with the ritual. So do you like it?" Socks said.

Panty walked up to Bra and looked her over, the whole time Bra kept staring at her. After ten seconds of staring each other down Panty said, "She's great. I like her. Nice job Socks, you didn't suck a something."

"Hi." She said to Bra. "I'm Panty and you're going to be my sista."

Bra waved again in response and smiled nervously.

"Socks what's her deal? Can't she talk?" Panty asked him.

"No…she can't. Remember when you said how easily Brief's voice pissed you off and always ruined your day? Just in case you were serious, I didn't give it a voice." Socks explained.

Panty became angry, "First off, don't call her 'it'. Second, that is just cold as fuck."

Panty, Boxer, and Bra left the room and headed to See-Through. Stocking spoke to Socks.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked.

"I think that was Panty not being a bitch." He said.

"That's impossible…" Stocking said. _Never told me I was her 'sista'. _She thought to herself.

Outside Panty got in the driver seat of See-Through, Boxer was about to get in the passenger seat when Panty shooed him out. "You can't sit there, Bra is."

Boxer made his way to the back seat while Bra climbed in shotgun.

"You're going to love Daten City, Bra." Panty said as they she started the car.

'What happened to Panty the bitch angel? Did she just disappear?' Boxer thought to himself as they drove away from the church.

They arrived at the beach after a five minute drive. They got out of the car and walked down to the sand. They did find the twelve bodies; they looked like they had been chewed up and spat out. Some had claw marks on them and had limbs missing. Others had a black substance on them which seemed like octopus ink.

Boxer was the one to discover the one with the foreign marking on its forehead. It was a black silhouette of a squid with a circular head and tentacles sprouting out from the bottom. Boxer kneeled over it and looked at it for a minute, then stood up and looked at Panty and Bra.

"I have no idea what it is." He said to them.

Panty gazed down at it. "Beats the shit out of me." She said.

Bra walked from behind Panty and kneeled down next to the body and looked at the mark for a total of three minutes. She would tilt her head from side to side every now and then to look at it from all the angles. She snapped her fingers when she was finished examining it and stood up.

"What is it Bra?" Panty asked.

Bra walked towards the water and stopped at a safe distance so her shoes wouldn't get wet and so she was standing on the wet sand. She kneeled again and using her finger, spelled out the words; _CTHULHU CULT_.

"Kit-ha-lu cult?" Panty had difficulty pronouncing it.

"Cthulhu, Panty." Boxer corrected.

"What's that?" Panty asked.

"I don't know."

_It's ok to be gay_

_Let's rejoice_

_With the boys_

_In the gay way._

Boxer answered his cell phone upon hearing his ringtone.

"Hello?" he said.

"BOXER! IT'S SOCKS! GET THE FUCK BACK TO THE CHURCH RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

"SOCKS!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Socks' voice became static, but Boxer was able to make out the words; "under attack".

Boxer turned to Panty. "We gotta go now. Socks is never this frantic unless it's an emergency." He started running back toward See-Through.

"Let's go Bra." Panty called to Bra as she started running. Bra got up and ran behind Panty to the car. Boxer was once again forced to sit in the back again. They sped away and got to the church in two minutes.

"Oh Fuck!" Panty said as the pulled up to the church in complete ruins.

TO BE CONTINUED

_Authors Note: Boxer's ringtone is It's Ok to be Gay by Tomboy. _


	8. Cthulhu Rising Part 3

Panty and Boxer threw open See-Through's doors and ran out of the car to the ruined church. Bra opened her door and slowly followed them. They saw Socks digging through the rubble. Stocking, Garterbelt, and Chuck were behind a tree. Boxer approached his brother and Panty went to her sister, Bra followed her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Boxers asked Socks.

"We were attacked. A giant monster, not a ghost, it came out of the sky, I shit you not. It was green, had an octopus head, stood on two legs, and it had wings. It was huge, at least 100 feet tall. It dropped down from nowhere and it…raped the church…yeah, it just…raped the church." Socks explained.

"What are you looking for?" Boxer asked him.

"The black magic book I used to clone Brief. I checked like ten times, it is not here. Must've been destroyed." Socks said.

Panty was talking to Stocking. "So…are you ok?" she asked Stocking, she wasn't exactly good with caring words.

Stocking looked up at Panty. "No. You know what? I'm not. Our house got destroyed and I lost most of the things I hold dearly." She said anger clearly in her voice.

"Fine. Shit, it was a yes or no question." Panty said.

Boxer and Socks came over to them. "Father Garterbelt, do you know what attacked?"

"Afraid not. If that thing was a ghost, it be like no ghost I've ever seen." Garterbelt responded.

Bra tugged on Panty's dress to get her attention. Panty turned around and faced her. Bra started moving her arms around like she was trying to tell her something.

"What is it Bra?" Panty asked her.

Bra stopped flailing her arms around and went over to Socks. She held her hand out towards him. She pointed to his sock with her other hand.

"You want my sock?" Socks asked her. Bra nodded.

Socks took off one of his socks and gave it to Bra. It turned into a sai before leaving his hand. Bra took the sai and walked over to the tree. She used the sai to carve the words, _Cthulhu did this _into the tree. She then handed the sai back to Socks.

"Again with 'Cthulhu'?" Panty asked Bra.

"Do you know anything about a 'Cthulhu', Garterbelt?" Socks asked the priest.

"Can't say I do." He said.

Boxer sighed, "We really need Rock." He said.

"Why? We have Bra. She's so much cooler than he is." Panty said.

"Yeah that is true, but she can't talk and if you want us to sit here all day and watch her crave in trees than we don't go to Rock's."

"Fine, you win. Besides, since he's such a massive fucking tool he might let us stay at his house until this shit storm breezes over." Panty said.

Panty, Stocking, Boxer, Socks, Bra, Garterbelt, and Chuck all arrived at Brief's house later in See-Through. They all got out and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Brief answered after three rings, he was using crutches to get around, his leg wasn't fully healed yet.

"What are you guys doing here?...Not that it's a bad thing." He said, surprised to see them all.

"We need a place to stay Geekboy. A monster fucked up our house." Panty said.

"Yeah. It literally fucked the church." Socks added.

Brief didn't think he had a choice in the matter and invited them in. "Ok…come in, I guess."

Bra was trailing behind the group and she was the last one to enter. It was only when Brief shut the door behind her he noticed her.

"Whoa! Who is that!?" Brief yelled noticing that she looked like him. Bra jumped a little bit, frightened by his sudden yelling, and ran behind Panty.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GEEKBOY! YOU"RE SCARING HER!" Panty yelled at him.

"Oh yeah…Brief, this is Bra, I cloned her from you." Socks calmly explained.

"You cloned me? How?" Brief asked him.

"Black Magic. Don't tell anyone or I will fucking kill you!" Socks said to him making a stabbing motion with one of his sais.

"O-ok." Brief said backing away from him.

Brief got the angels situated in their temporary home. Panty and Stocking got the guest room with two beds, Boxer and Socks got the second guest room with bunk beds, Bra got the attic room, and Garterbelt got the basement.

Eventually, the four angels sat down with Brief. "What do you know about 'Cthulhu'?" Boxer asked him.

"A lot actually. I once tried to join the whole cult thing, but the third initiate test was just crossing some lines for me." Brief said.

"Why?" Stocking said.

"It involved covering yourself with octopus ink and having an orgy with the other initiatives…"

"Are they still hiring?" Panty asked.

"Shut up Panty…There's a Cthulhu Cult? Why does that sound so familiar? Wait. Those bodies at the beach…what Bra wrote in the sand…I think those people were members of that cult." Boxer said.

Brief became skeptical. "Why are you guys so interested in the Cthulhu Mythos?" he asked.

"Mythos? Myths don't kill people and rape churches." Socks said.

"Wait. So…the church was attacked by Cthulhu?" Brief asked.

"Yes, that is what it seems." Socks said.

Brief was uneasy. "That's impossible. According to the Mythos, he wasn't supposed to rise until the five stars of R'lyeh align and that doesn't happen for another 100 years."

"Slow the fuck down. What's R'lyeh? What are the stars about? And WHAT THE FUCK IS CTHULHU?" Boxer said losing his patience.

"Alright. Ok. Cthulhu is a deity from R'lyeh, a city at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. R'lyeh was built by Cthulhu during the pre-human era. It was an island until it sank. Now when the five stars of R'lyeh align, the city rises up and Cthulhu is free to walk the Earth. Cthulhu is a deep one, giant monsters from the sea with the powers of a god. They want nothing more than to destroy humankind as we know it." Brief explained.

"Why is he here if he wasn't supposed to be for another century?" Boxer asked.

"The stars must've aligned early or something…I don't know about that." Brief said.

Socks suddenly pounded his fist down on the coffee table they were sitting around. "Holy shit! Holy Fucking Shit! OK I just put the pieces together! This is going to fuck your mind!" he shouted.

He lowered his voice before speaking again. "Ok. So when we launched that firework a week ago it must've exploded in space. The explosion must've moved one of the stars into place. That pentagram must've been the stars of R'lyeh aligning."

"That means that…" Stocking said.

"Yes it does. We woke up Cthulhu and unleashed him upon the world."

"What about the nightmares?" Panty asked.

Brief answered that question for her. "Cthulhu may be the reason…he has the power to manipulate dreams. It's how he drives his followers insane."

"Than that motherfucker is going down!" Panty yelled, "No one fucks with my dreams!"

"You can't just kill Cthulhu, Panty." Brief said, "He's immortal."

"More like OP as fuck. So how do we kill him?"

"There's one way. It won't kill him, but it will send him back to R'lyeh. It's a spell in the Necronomicon, a black magic book."

"What if I told you that the spell I used to clone you was a spell from the Necronomicon?" Socks said.

"You have a copy? Where did you get it?" Brief asked.

"Ebay... But I don't have it. Not anymore. It got destroyed when Cthulhu attacked the…wait. Why would Cthulhu attack the church?"

"Maybe he was pissed that we woke him up early." Stocking guessed.

"Well yeah that, but what if he knew we had something. Something that was the only thing that could really beat him?" Socks said.

"HOLY SHIT KITTIES!" Stocking yelled in realization.

"AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT!?"

"Wait what the fuck's going on?" Panty asked the two shouting Goths.

"Cthulhu attacked the church because he knew we had a Necronomicon. He took it when he attacked. That's why I couldn't find it." Socks explained.

"Look at you, going around mind-fucking everyone today." Boxer said to his little brother.

"Where would Cthulhu take it?" Socks asked Brief.

Brief thought for a bit. "Probably to R'lyeh for safe keeping."

"That's in the Pacific Ocean right? Do you have a yacht or a speedboat or something, Brief?" Socks asked.

"Why would I?"

"Because you're rich."

"Yes and no. My dad took the yacht with him on a business trip, he left yesterday." Brief said.

"Fuck. Well is there any other place we could get a Necronomicon?" Boxer asked.

"I think they have one at the British Museum." Brief said.

"Na, I don't feel like pulling off a blue collar heist anytime soon." Boxer said, everyone agreed with him.

Suddenly they heard rumbling and screaming outside. Brief went to the window and pulled the curtains aside to look out. His face turned white and he backed away from the window.

The angels walked up to the window and what they saw shocked them. The sky was blood red and black, slimy masses of eyeballs and tentacles were flying around picking up unsuspecting people and carrying them off towards the ocean. Cthulhu was present in the center of all the chaos, smashing buildings and crushing everything in his path.

"What are those things?" Boxer asked Brief.

"Shaggoths. Cthulhu's minions." Brief answered.

"YAY!" Panty screamed raising one arm in victory.

"Not that kind of shag." Brief said to her.

"Boo." Panty said, lowering her arm.

"They carry people to R'lyeh, where their souls are harvested for Cthulhu." Brief explained.

Socks and Stocking took off their leg ware. Their socks turned into their weapons. Socks looked back at Boxer and Panty. "Let's go. This guy fucked our house, stole my book, and gave us nightmares. Let's get him."

"You heard Brief, without the Necronomicon we'll be killed." Boxer said.

"It's why we're here, Boxer." Socks said. He then picked up a chair and threw it at the window, breaking it. Socks than jumped out the broken window, Stocking followed him.

Boxer sighed. He reached both hands into his pants and began tugging. He continued for fifteen seconds until he removed his hands. In them were his Boxers, completely un-ripped.

Boxer noticed Panty and Brief's shocked expressions. "Learned that from that scene in Zoolander." He said. His boxers than transformed into Uzis. Boxer than leaped out the window.

Panty turned to Brief, she looked him in the eyes and said, "Geekboy, if anything happens to me out there, I…"

"Yes?" Brief said, his voice soft.

"I want you take care of Bra and know that she will always be cooler than you." Panty finished. She then withdrew her guns and ran towards the window, she jumped out.

Brief sighed. "Garterbelt!? Chuck!? Bra!? Let's head to the basement!" He called out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Cthulhu Rising Part 4

Panty, Stocking, Boxer, and Socks drove in See-Through for a few blocks. They parked in an alley so the car would be safe. They then entered a building through the side door in the alley, because they needed to get to higher ground to get to Cthulhu's level.

After 14 floors, they reached the roof. "We just need his attention, than we could find a weak spot." Socks said.

"This looks like a job for you Panty. No one gets more attention than you." Stocking said.

"Why is that?" Panty asked.

"Because, you're a massive attention whore."

"…Fuck you Stocking." Panty said in response. Socks chuckled at Stocking's joke, even at a time like this.

Boxer walked past them to the edge of the building and called out, "HEY! CUNT-THULU! OVER HERE!"

Cthulhu didn't hear him, but the Shaggoths did. A group of them started flying towards the four angels.

"…Fuck me running." Boxer said realizing his mistake. He withdrew his Uzis and opened fired on the Shaggoths. The bullets sank into their black slimy skin, having no effect. The Shaggoths swarmed the angels.

In the struggle, Socks was grabbed by one of his arms by a black tendril. The Shaggoth started upwards. Socks kept stabbing at the tentacle holding his arm to no avail. The black slimed skin just kept absorbing the blows. Socks than sank his sai into one of the Shaggoth's large eyes. The Shaggoth gurgled in pain as black liquid began pouring out of the wound. Socks pulled his sai before the tendril released him. He fell back on the roof top. He got up and watched the Shaggoth fall from the sky to the street below.

"Aim for the eyes!" he called to the other angels, who were all fending off Shaggoths. They heard him.

Boxer was being charged by four Shaggoths, one from his North, West, East, and South. He extended his arm, Uzis in hands, to his left and right. He fired at the Shaggoths on said sides, the rapid fired bullets hitting them directly in their eyes. They fell to the ground dead. Boxer than pointed one Uzi in front of him and the other in back and fired. The same happened to the other Shaggoths. He then reloaded his guns.

Panty was grabbed by one of her arms by a Shaggoth and it began to lift her upwards. "Like fuck you do!" she yelled at it. She pointed one of her guns directly and one of its many eyes. She fired rapidly at point blank, so close that the end of her gun barrel was touching the eye. Black blood poured out as the Shaggoth gurgled in pain and dropped her back on the rooftop. Its body missed the roof and fell to the street below.

Stocking was holding off two Shaggoths at the same time. They constantly lashed out their tentacles at her, which she kept blocking with her swords. One of the Shaggoths left themselves open and Stocking plunged Stripes I into one of its eyes. She twisted it and the black mass fell down and bled to death. Stripes I was stuck tight in the eye and she was having trouble pulling it out. She continued to fend off the other Shaggoth with Stripes II with her free hand. She deflected two blows and slashed across its eye. The cut was so deep that the Shaggoth fell over and bled out. Stocking put Stripes II down next to her and put both hands on the stuck Stripes I. With some effort of pulling she managed to free her sword.

By now, the Shaggoths were retreating. The angels turned to Cthulhu. Boxer opened his mouth to scream again, but Panty quickly put a hand over his mouth. "No. We don't need more of those black piles of shit." She said taking her hand off his mouth.

"How would we get his attention?" Boxer asked.

"Gimme you guns." Panty said, putting her hand out. Boxer gave her both of his Uzis. Panty than merged her guns and his, they formed a glowing blue RPG. She aimed it at Cthulhu, who had his back turned towards them. She fired at and the rocket hit Cthulhu in the back between his wings. He didn't pitch forward or cry out in pain. He just slowly turned around and looked directly at the angels with a look that said 'prepare your anus.'

Panty took the RPG apart and handed Boxer his guns back; they noticed Cthulhu beginning walking towards the building. The building was four stories tall and it was up to Cthulhu's chest. The angels just stared up at him.

"Fuck…" they all said in unison. Cthulhu moved his hand out over them, casting a massive shadow over them. The angels looked up at it as it began to glow and emit lighting.

"Holy Fucking Shit! Move!" Socks screamed. The angels scrambled out of the shadow right before Cthulhu shot lighting out of the palm of his green hand. The attack created a hole in the roof top that led down all 14 floors to the ground.

Panty and Boxer began shooting at the giant, but the bullets just bounced off him. They tried aiming for his eyes, no good. Cthulhu swatted at the roof top, trying to knock the angels off. The angels avoided his swats and Socks and Stocking landed some slashes on his hand, but they had no effect.

Suddenly Panty noticed a Shaggoth flying away from Briefs house. It was carrying someone by one arm. "BRA!" Panty screamed.

Bra was thrashing around in the Shaggoth's grasp, trying to get free. The Shaggoth looked like it was going to fly over the building as it was flying towards them. The three other angels noticed Bra when the Shaggoth flew over their heads. Panty jumped up and grabbed both of Bra's feet, trying to anchor down the Shaggoth. Panty's feet were suspended in air and the Shaggoth was beginning to carry them both off.

"STOCKING! HELP!" Panty cried. Stocking grabbed both of Panty's feet and tried to anchor them down. The Shaggoth fought back and lifted Bra, Panty, and Stocking off the building.

"NO!" Boxer and Socks screamed in unison. They tried to run after them, but Cthulhu blocked them with his giant hand. Knowing they couldn't stay outside anymore, Boxer and Socks ran into the building through the roof access door.

"Where is that thing taking them?" Boxer asked.

"Brief said R'lyeh…" Socks said.

"R'lyeh…hey, isn't that where Cthulhu took the Necronomicon?" Boxer said.

"Yeah…it is. Give me your phone." Socks demanded. Boxer handed him his cell phone. Socks found Panty's number in Boxer's contacts and called her.

The Shaggoth carrying Bra and the Anarchys was now flying over Daten City harbor and over the Pacific. Panty heard her cell phone ring. She took her left hand off of Bra's left foot and answered.

"Hello?"

"Panty, it's Socks. Listen, that Shaggoth is taking you to R'lyeh. That's where the Necronomicon is. It's the only way we can beat Cthulhu. Try to find it." Socks instructed.

"K. Easy enough. How the fuck do we get back?" Panty asked.

"…Just get the book. Call me when you have it. Let me worry about getting you back." And with that Socks hung up. Panty put her phone back in her pocket.

"Alright Boxer, hopefully they can get the book back. Till then, let's distract Cthulhu." Socks said. The brothers went back outside to the roof. Almost at once they were grabbed by Cthulhu.

"Well, this isn't going to feel good at all." Boxer said to his brother, both in Cthulhu's grasp.

After miles of flying, the Shaggoth reached R'lyeh. It entered the giant ruined city. Stocking looked ahead and saw a black hole in the ground and other Shaggoths throwing people in it.

"PANTY! SHOOT THIS THING!" She screamed.

Panty took out one of her guns and tried to aim at one of the Shaggoth's eyes, but Bra was in the way. She tugged on Bra's foot with her other hand. Bra looked down at Panty. Panty handed her the gun.

"Bra. You need to shoot this thing in the eye right there." Panty said pointing at the eye. Bra aimed the gun at the eye. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"You have to take the safety off, Bra." Panty said.

Bra switched it off and fired at the eye. The Shaggoth gurgled sickly and started toward the ground. It soon became clear that the dead Shaggoth they were hanging on to was heading for the black pit.

"BRA! LET GO!" Panty screamed. Bra let go and the three fell to the ground, while the dead Shaggoth fell into the pit.

Panty, Stocking, and Bra got up off the ground and stood, looking around at the giant ruined buildings around them. Bra than handed Panty her gun back.

"Great shot Bra." Panty said.

Bra just smiled in response.

Panty opened her arms, "Can I have a hug?"

Bra walked over and embraced Panty. Stocking folded her arms in response. _Never asked me for a hug_. She thought.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	10. Cthulhu Rising Part 5

Socks crashed through the window of a convenience store. He flew through the window and onto the check-out counter. He shook his head to snap out of the state of dizziness he was in. Suddenly, Cthulhu's green hand came through the broken window.

"Fuck!" yelled Socks, scrambling over the counter to use it as cover/hiding place. The giant hand simply went through the counter like it was nothing and grabbed him. Socks was once again in Cthulhu's grip and was taken back outside. In Cthulhu's other hand was Boxer, firing away at the immortal's head. The weapon had no effect.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE PANTY AND STOCKING!?" He screamed.

...

Panty, Stocking, and Bra walked the streets of R'lyeh, searching for the Necronomicon. "This place is huge. How are we supposed to find his book?" Stocking asked; here question falling on deaf ears.

After a few minutes of walking, Bra pointed to a building. It had two gigantic doors at the entrance and had a dome on its roof. Panty read the letter engraved on the arch above the doorway.

"Library of R'lyeh..." Panty looked back at Bra, "Good job Bra, you're on fire."

Stocking than spoke to Bra, "How do you know the Necronomicon is in there?"

Bra shrugged in response and gave a look that said, 'worth a try'.

"After you then, you seem to know what you're doing." Stocking said to Bra.

Bra took lead and with some effort, and help from Panty, she opened the two big doors and led them into the library. Inside, there were massive shelves of books. It was like a supermarket, the book cases were aligned to form aisles. Bra took the aisle closest to the door, aisle five. Panty and Stocking trailed behind her.

"So, what's up with you and Bra?" Stocking asked her sister as they walked.

"What?" Panty asked.

"You know what I mean. You literally just met her and you treat her like more of a sister than me."

"I don't know why you give a fuck. You're not the one who has to compete with her. As soon as this is over, Geekboy is gonna be the one who gets replaced." Panty said.

"Well, I feel like I'm getting replaced. And that's exactly it. How could she be better than Geekboy when she is Geekboy?" Stocking asked.

"Bra is not like Geekboy."

"Really? Her nose doesn't bleed when I hug her and she even seems smarter than him."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! SHE'S HIS CLONE. A COPY OF HIM! SHE'S NOT EVEN A REAL PERSON!" Stocking shouted.

Panty withdrew a gun and pointed it at Stocking's face. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

Bra noticed the two angels behind her fighting. She walked back to them and stood right between them. She placed a hand on the withdrawn gun and lowered it. She than shook her head at both of them as she took her hand off the lowered gun. Bra pointed in the direction they were going.

Stocking sighed, "Fine…let's just go."

The three girls continued down the aisle, this time, Bra was in between the Anarchy sisters, preventing them from bickering. It worked; they remained silent for the rest of the walk.

Eventually, they came to a door at the end of the aisle. An odd place for a door. Bra stepped forward and opened it. It led to big room. It would've been empty if not for the glass display case in the center of it. Inside the case was a book stand and on it was the Necronomicon.

"Well, this was easy to find." Panty said. She pointed both her guns at the glass case.

"I wouldn't do that…" Stocking said.

"Stocking, you wouldn't do a lot of things, that's why I do them." Panty said and shot at the glass case, which collapsed when the bullet when through it. She went up to grab the book, but before she could, it began floating upwards and out of her reach.

"I fucking told you." Stocking said mockingly.

Suddenly, the Necronomicon opened, and a black and orange hand came out. Than another one did too. Within seconds the ghost came out of the book and into full view. It wore a black robe and hood. It had no feet, so when it floated down, it simply hovered inches off the ground. The angels couldn't see its face; they only saw two red lights, which they guessed to be the eyes.

The ghost spoke to them, "I am Abdul Alhazred, creator and guardian of the Necronomicon. Who wishes to bear the forbidden text?"

Panty opened her mouth to say something, but Stocking covered her mouth. "Let me…" she said.

Stocking approached Alhazred. "We do. We need it to stop Cthulhu." She explained.

Alhazred titled his head to the side. "Why do you wish to vanquish him? You were the ones who summoned him to begin with."

"In our defense, we didn't even know he existed till now. We just wanted to play with a firework."

Alhazred nodded, "Fine. If the book will assist you in your quest to clean up your mess, hey that rhymed, I will give it to you…if."

"If what?" Stocking asked.

"If you appease me with gifts and sacrifices."

Stocking thought about it. They didn't have anything they could give to him, but they did have a… "Panty, shoot Bra in the head." Stocking requested.

"THE FUCK? WHY?" Panty said taken back.

"We need a sacrifice. Shoot Bra, it's the only way."

Panty looked over to Bra. Bra moved her hair blocking her eyes up and gave Panty the puppy dog eyes. She stared at Panty with her green eyes. Panty sniffled once.

"LIKE FUCK IT IS!" She said screaming and taking out her gun. She shot Alhazred in the head. Abdul exploded like a regular ghost would. He also left five Heaven coins.

"Oh yeah…he was a ghost." Stocking said.

Panty looked up at the floating book out of her reach. She threw one of her guns at it. The weapon hit the book and both fell to the ground. Panty then walked over and picked them up.

"Never tell me to shoot Bra again." Panty said to Stocking.

….

"HOLY SHIT BOXER! HE'S GOING TO FUCKING EAT US!" Socks screamed at his brother next to him. Cthulhu had them both in one of his hands and was bringing them close to his mouth, the two angels screamed, they couldn't escape.

Suddenly, a black and gold bullet hit Cthulhu in the eye. He turned his head in the direction it came from, rubbing his eye with his other hand.

"NO ONE KILLS THE ANGELS BUT US!" Scanty screamed from the roof top with Kneesocks beside her.

….

"How do we get back to Daten?" Panty asked.

"I don't know. I tried calling Socks, but he doesn't answer." Stocking said.

Bra was flipping through pages of the Necronomicon. She suddenly stopped on a page and showed to the angels.

"A teleporting spell?" They both questioned. Bra nodded in response.

….

Boxer and Socks had gotten out of Cthulhu's grip. They landed on the rooftop and rendezvoused with Scanty and Kneesocks.

"You're the last two people we would expect to help us." Boxer said.

"Only this once," Scanty said, "We share a common foe."

"The enemy our enemy is our friend." Kneesocks said.

"Enemy? He's destroying Daten, isn't that what you two have been trying to do?" Socks asked them.

Scanty shook her head, "No. We just want to control it. Also this 'Cthulhu' must pay for defecating in our yard."

"This partnership changes nothing. Once this beast is defeated, we will part as enemies." Kneesocks said.

"Fine by me." Boxer said back.

Cthulhu approached the building. "We'll take the left side, you take the right." Scanty said.

The angels and demons scrambled around the roof top, Boxer and Socks attacked Cthulhu from the right, shooting and slashing his hand whenever it came down or close to them. Scanty and Kneesocks did the same to his left. Their attacks, no matter how much they landed, seemed to have no effect.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the center of the roof top. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to it. When the smoke cleared, Panty, Stocking, and Bra came into view.

"Panty! Stocking!" Socks yelled running over to them, "Do you have the book?"

"Yes. Here." Stocking said. She gave the book to him.

Cthulhu noticed the Necronomicon in Socks' arms. He raised his arms up and roared in anger, then started reaching toward them.

Panty noticed it. "BRA! LET'S GO!" She screamed. Panty grabbed Bra by the hand and ran through the open roof access door.

"Stay here." Panty told Bra. Bra nodded in response. Panty went back outside and shut the door behind her.

Socks was dodging Cthulhu's swipes at him. "I NEED COVER!" he yelled.

Boxer jumped in front of him and began shooting at Cthulhu. "Stay behind me and read that fucking book as fast as you can," he told his brother.

Socks flipped through the pages trying to find the spell. "Here it is. Exiling an old one…"

Cthulhu brought his hand down to Panty's level. He flicked her like a fly. She flew to the other end of the building. Before she could fall over the edge, she grabbed the ledge.

"FUCK! SOMEONE HELP!" she yelled. She felt her grip loosening. She let go, but before she even fell an inch, she felt someone's grip on her wrist.

"Get up." Scanty said, pulling her up.

Panty looked at her in disbelief. "You saved me…"

"Only this once. If anyone in the world is going to be you're killer, it will be me." Scanty said.

Suddenly a black portal appeared behind Cthulhu. It was accommodated to his big size. "Socks must've read the spell…" Panty said.

The portal began dragging Cthulhu towards it. The monster roared in rage and began clawing and the ground and buildings, anything to anchor himself down. He did get sucked into the portal, but only half way. His clawed toes dug into the ground, keeping himself from going anywhere.

"He's not going through!" Socks said.

Panty had an idea, "Boxer give me your guns again," she pointed at Scanty, "you too."

Boxer handed her his guns, Scanty reluctantly gave hers. "Don't get them dirty," she said.

Panty once again fused the guns into the RPG, still glowing blue. She aimed at Cthulhu. A black and gold rocket shot out and hit him square in the face. It actually had an effect, Cthulhu recoiled into the portal.

"SOCKS CLOSE IT!" Stocking yelled to him.

Socks began reading the last part of the spell to complete the ritual. As he did, Cthulhu's hand popped out from the portal. It folded into a fist, and the middle finger went up.

Panty returned the gesture. "FUCK YOU TOO!" she yelled and fired the RPG again. The demonic rocket hit the hand, pushing it back into the portal. The door way closed, and finally the old one was beaten.

The angels and demons breathed sighs of relief. The sky turned back from red to blue. All Shaggoths that were still flying around dissolved in air and into ash. Aside from the destruction, everything was back to normal.

Panty dismantled the RPG and let Boxer and Scanty claim their weapons. Once Scanty had her guns, she turned towards the roof access door, Kneesocks followed her. She opened the door and Bra came out. The clone glanced at the two demon sisters before walking past them and over to her friends.

Scanty spoke to the angels. "Your battle with Cthulhu is over, but your war with us is just beginning. The outcome will not be in your favor against us." Then she and Kneesocks left.

The angels weren't fazed at all by her threat; they were too tired to care. They walked over to the ledge of the roof top and sat, their legs dangling over the edge and the streets below. Bra just stood beside them, she was too afraid to sit on the edge.

"So," Boxer said, breaking the silence, "guess we're living with Rock for a while."

"Don't fucking remind me." Panty said. She then turned to Socks.

"Hey Socks?" She said to him.

"Hmm?" he said.

"When you first got the Necronomicon, did you see a weird Arab ghost wearing a robe and demanding a present or blood?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Why didn't you kill him? He was kind of a dick." Panty said.

"I didn't feel like it." Socks said.

"Wait, so you gave him a sacrifice?" Panty asked.

"Well, I tried sacrificing Chuck, but he won't die. So I had to give him something."

"What did you give him?"

"Um…hmm. Ok, good news/bad news time." Socks said, "The bad news is that I gave him your Doritos stash as a gift."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Panty screamed.

"But, here's the good news…I'm sorry." Socks said smiling.


	11. VACATION!

All four angels had their heads on their desks. Their substitute teacher was having trouble with the VCR, more trouble than a normal teacher would. Finally, Boxer could take any more of it. "Hey. Watch me give the teacher shit," he said to the three others.

Boxer left his seat and walked up to the front of the classroom. Panty, Stocking, and Socks sat up in interest. Brief, who sat near them, asked, "What's he doing?"

The gay angel reached the front of the classroom. "Hey, Mrs. Reboobis, let me try," he said.

The teacher asked him, "You know how to get the VCR working?"

"Absolutely, I'm a genius when it comes to technology proved obsolete," Boxer said in a joking tone. Everyone in the class giggled at the joke, they all clearly seeing what game he was playing.

Mrs. Reboobis moved away from the VCR, so Boxer could use it. Instead of actually trying to fix it, Boxer slammed his fist down on the top of it. It didn't make the VCR work, but the TV changed from blue to static. "Hmm…seems legit." Boxer said.

Panty decided to join in on his little skit. "Dammit Boxer, you fucked it up. Everything you touch turns to shit," she said.

"Panty Anarchy! Watch your language or I will send you to the principal's office." Mrs. Reboobis yelled.

"Yeah, do that," Socks joined in, "Make your problem someone else's problem."

The teacher was about to say something to him, but she saw Stocking eating an ice cream sandwich. "Stocking, no eating in my class," she said.

"But I'm hungry." Stocking whined.

"You should've thought about that before you missed lunch. Throw that away."

"NO! IT'S MY ICE CREAM SANDWICH!" Stocking screamed at the teacher.

"Hey, Mrs. Reboobis. Hey. Hey." Boxer said over and over again to get her attention.

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Reboobis yelled, reaching her boiling point.

"Mrs. Reboobis…you have to fix the VCR." Boxer said.

The teacher was now pissed. "I thought you said you could fix it."

Boxer faked confusion, "No I didn't. I didn't say that."

"THAT'S IT! ALL FOUR OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Mrs. Reboobis pointed towards the door. The angels shrugged and walked out the door. Before they could walk away from the doorway, Boxer turned and spoke to her again.

"Hey," he said.

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Reboobis yelled at him.

"Give me a pass to skip my next class."

"NO! Why would I do that!?"

"Because it's chemistry. I just fucking hate that class. Please don't make me go." Boxer faked sadness.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" the teacher screamed. The four angels proceeded down the hall, laughing up a shit storm.

…..

"Do you all know why you're here?" the principal asked them from across his desk.

"Because our teacher doesn't have the ability to solve problems so she makes them yours in hopes that you could, but fail miserably?" Socks said.

"No." The principal said.

"Our teacher had issues with the VCR and took her anger out on us?" Boxer said, adding on to his brother's joke.

"Is this all a game to you four?" The principal asked.

"Yes, and we are winning." Socks said.

The principal sighed, "You are all disrupting the learning process of the institution and disrespecting everyone around you."

"Hey, if anything Mrs. Reboobis was disrupting the learning process. Have you even seen her trying to work the VCR?" Boxer said.

"Do not blame the teachers for this behavior." The principal asserted.

"Why am I even here?" Stocking asked.

The principal pinched his forehead. "You refused to listen and respect your teacher and you always take food from the dessert table out of the cafeteria, which is not allowed."

"If I don't eat them, no one will." Stocking said.

The principal sighed again. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you all. This is the fifth time you've all been in my office this month. Your behavior can't be tolerated."

"Expel? What's that?" Panty asked.

"You're not allowed on school property for a while, you're kicked out. I haven't decided for how long yet."

"Wait, you're giving us a vacation?" Panty asked.

"…I don't know Panty, what do you think? You're kicked out of school and all your grades will be greatly affected, negatively. Does that sound like a vacation to you?" The principal said.

"Yes it does. Thank you so much." Panty lifted her hand towards him, "High-five."

The principle pushed her hand away. "Get out of my school. Your expulsion starts now."

The angels didn't object to it. They eagerly left the room and headed out the main entrance. As they made their way to See-Through, Socks asked Panty, "Why do we even go to school? We're only here to kill ghosts. We're not going to college or anything."

"…I have no fucking idea…" Panty answered.

…..

When Brief arrived back home, he found all the angels lounging around his pool area. They still lived with Brief because the church wasn't going to be fully rebuilt for another two months. The angels all had their swimwear on and were lying on lounge chairs. Bra was swimming around in the pool, she wore one of Panty's bikini tops and one of Socks' trunks.

"So, you guys got expelled?" Brief asked them.

"You call it expulsion, we call it a vacation." Socks said.

"Why are you acting like it's a good thing?" Brief asked.

"Because it's a punishment that lets you skip school, it seems more like an award." Boxer said, he then addressed Panty, Stocking, and Socks, "What are you guys doing for your vacation?"

"I'm probably finally going to have time to…I don't know…eat sweets." Stocking said.

"I'm probably going to eat sweets with her." Socks said, "What about you two?"

"You want to tell them Panty?" Boxer asked her.

"Sure, we're going on our sex drive." Panty announced.

"The hell's that?" Stocking asked her sister.

"It's when we go to all the 'everything goes' strip clubs in Daten in one night and just fuck strangers until we pass out from exhaustion." Boxer explained to her.

"You pass out, I don't." Panty said.

"This is true. Oh, Panty, you can't use strap-ons on this sex drive." Boxer told her.

"Why?"

"Because you go mad with power. That's why."

"One time it happened…" Panty mumbled, "Speaking of which, we should start planning which ones to go to."

"That's a good idea. BRA!" Boxer called.

Bra surfaced from the people when she heard her name. "Go to me and Socks' room and bring down my map of Daten City." Boxer commanded her.

"Boxer, don't make Bra leave the pool, she's happy. Isn't that right Bra?" Panty asked her, Bra nodded her head in response and went back underwater.

"Fine…Socks go get my map." Boxer said to his brother.

"YES MY MASTER!" Socks yelled sarcastically and went into the house.

A few minutes later Socks came down with the map, but he also had the Necronomicon with him too. He looked at Boxer, totally serious, "Boxer, did you touch my book?" he asked.

"No. I don't even know where you keep it." His brother answered.

Socks turned his attention to Panty and Stocking. "Did you two?"

"No." they both said at the same time.

"BRA!" Socks yelled.

Bra poked her head out of the water and shook it. She than submerged again.

Socks opened the book to where the page was ripped. "I found it like this. And I looked on the table of contents. The page ripped out, had the replication spell on it."

"Who would take it?" Stocking asked.

…..

"Excellent work Fastener…" Scanty pat the red zipper bug's head and held the missing page in her other hand.

_Author's Note: There will be no updates for next week. Expect the next chapter on April 11__th__. Sorry for the wait. _


End file.
